totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Słodkie życie szesnastolatków
Prowadząca stoi sobie na podium kinowym obok maszyny. Tori: Ależ to była dramatyczna ceremonia. Przyglądała się wychodzącym zawodnikom. Tori: Trzeba dać im chwilę odpoczynku. Zaśmiała się. Tori: Pewnie! Co jeszcze... Klepnęła się parę razy w brzuch by się uspokoić. Bucky: Czasem mnie przerażasz... Tori: Oj tam. Bucky: Mhm... Tori: To więc tak! Mieliśmy dzień, gdzie zawodnicy musieli nam zaśpiewać swój wspaniały repertuar i zasób muzyczny. Innym wyszło gorzej innym lepiej. W tym zadaniu zwycięstwo przypadło Przebojowym Aktorom i to oni w wspaniałych muzycznych rewiach wypadli lepiej. Przegrani wyrzucili Marcusa, który dawał im cień szansy na wygraną. Oh co za ironia. Jak potoczą się losy tej tragicznej miłości? Westchnęła i się ukłoniła. na nią padł słup światła. Tori: Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym, pełnym wrażeń odcinku.. o zdradach.. o uczuciu.. o miłości! Bucky: Mówisz jak ten zawodnik... Tori: Bo on jest cudowny na swój sposób! Nieważne... oglądajcie nas w kolejnym odcinku Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Po ceremonii, przed kinem 130px 130px ''Niedaleko przy kinie, gdzie odbywała się ceremonia eliminacyjna z niecierpliwością siedziała Cassie. 'Cassie: '''Oby nie on.. ''Ściskała swoje ręce, przecierając by się trochę rozgrzać. 'Cassie: '''Idą.. ''Natychmiast wstała i podbiegła do nich. 'Cassie: '''Powiecie mi.. '''Georgia: '''Nie! ''Minęła ją bezinteresownie jak większość, jedynie Derek się zatrzymał. '''Derek: '''Ale nie powinnaś już być w przyczepie? '''Cassie: Powinnam, ale muszę to od razu wiedzieć.. Derek: '''Przykro mi.. '''Cassie: '''Nie.. '''Derek: Niestety odpadł, pomagał drużynie mimo wszystko. Cassie: To czemu! Czemu!? Derek: 'Stereotypy i opinia wyrobiona nie pozwoliła innym przemówić do rozsądku. ''Skinął głową. '''Derek: '''Ale jest coś co o wiele bardziej mnie martwi. '''Cassie: '''Co takiego? '''Derek: Ostrzegł mnie dziwną informacją.. Chciałem go pocieszyć, ale ten nagle.. Cassie: '''Co ci powiedział? '''Derek: Koniecznie musisz wygrać kolejne zadanie. Cassie: 'Zaraz.. ''Jej serce zabiło mocniej. '''Cassie: On we mnie wierzy… Cała była w skowronkach. Cassie: Dam z siebie wszystko. Derek: Ostrzegł przed tą Silvi, która moim zdaniem jest nazbyt dziwna i dość.. Cassie: '''Złem wcielonym! Cała drużyna przeciwko mnie. '''Derek: Spokojnie. Przytulił ją po przyjacielsku. Derek: Będzie dobrze, sam chcę wiedzieć jaka ona jest bo sytuacjami widać było, że coś nie tak. Georgia: 'Proszę, proszę. Hehehe.. Przyczepa Aktorów 130px ''Rankiem panowała u Aktorów wspaniała i przyjazna atmosfera. 'Silvi: '''Cóż za miły dzień. ''Radośnie wstała. 'Silvi: '''Zaraz… zadanie! '''John: '''Nie musisz, już po. ''Rozciągał się. '''Silvi: A.. to dobrze. Śpiewałam wcześniej, ale sądziłam.. John: Spokojnie. Mnie tłumaczyć się nie musisz. Silvi: Ah tam. Gdzie pozostali? John: 'Chyba jeszcze na stołówce siedzą. '''Pedro: '''Nie wszyscy.. ''Złowrogo na niego spoglądał. 'John: '''Pedro.. ''Od razu przerwał ćwiczenia. '''John: Mój wierny druh i brat… Pedro: Pocisz się.. John: 'Ja? ''Widać było jak ścieka mu pot. Szybko starł reką. '''Silvi: Huh? Pedro: Pamiętasz jak mmnie nastraszyłeś? John: No coś kojarzę. Pedro: 'To teraz.. ''Wyciągnął pistolet. '''Pedro: Mam pełny magazynek. John: '''Ślepaków? '''Pedro: '''Które utkną ci między organami. '''John: '''Nie dzięki.. z biologi już dawno czytałem. '''Silvi: Nie rozumiem was zbytnio… Pedro: 'Wynocha.. świadków nie potrzeba. '''Silvi: '''Co za uprzejmość. Sama bym wyszła. ''Wstała i wzięła ciuchy na przebranie. 'John: '''Nie zostawiaj mnie.. ''Wyszła zamykając drzwi. '''John: Z nim.. Pedro: Hehehe… Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Już dwa razy dałem się ośmieszyć. Dwa! Wiecie jaką teraz będę miał reputację na dzielni? Zerową! Syndykat z New Yorku będzie się nabijał ze mnie! ''Załamana Cassie zaszyła się pod kołdrą nie chcąc z nikim rozmawiać a pozostali zajęli się sobą. Przyczepa Stażystów 130px Tutaj atmosfera również była gęsta. '''Georgia: Powiedz.. o czym z nią gadałeś? Derek: Z Cassie? Georgia: Tak! Derek: Jak chcesz wiedzieć, to tylko o Marcusa się pytała. Ellen: 'Dast ist sehr smutne. ''Machnęła ręką nie przejmując się. '''Hernando: Ziomalki wyluzujcie. Zaczał gwizdać jakąś rapową melodyjkę. Ellen: Chcesz dostać czymś? Hernando: Lecisz na mnie! Wkurzona wykopała go za okno. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Smarkacz i tyle.. Rufus: Ale na serio będziecie o tym truły? Wyleciał i tyle. Derek: Nieuczciwie ale co tam. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego. Georgia: 'CO!? '''Derek: '''Pamela nic nie wnosi i zasługiwała by bardziej. '''Pamela: '''Yay! ''Nie słuchała, tylko obmacywała zdjęcie. '''Derek: Więcej nie mam do dodania. Georgia: 'Knujesz takie rzeczy? Może jeszcze z nimi! '''Rouse: '''Ty knujesz! ''Wyskoczyła nagle zza łóżka. '''Ellen: Warum du bist tam!? Rouse: '''Muszę was obserwować! Wszyscy macie w sobie jaja! '''Rufus: '''Jaja!? '''Rouse: '''Z pewnym wyjątkiem, który się odezwał. '''Rufus: '''Dzięki... wiesz? '''Ellen: '''Du mnie nienawidzisz! '''Rouse: Poskromię cię kosmito! Wybiegła rozwalając drzwi od przyczepy. Rufus: '''Dorosła drużyna.. '''Georgia: '''Zamknij się chłopcze bez jaj! Nikt nie bierze twojej opinii poważnie. '''Derek: Hah.. jakby twoja perswazja psychologiczna była najważniejsza. Georgia: '''Coś sugerujesz!Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. '''Derek: Eh.. co się z tobą dzieje. Za bardzo wczuwasz się w grę. Georgia: Obudź się to gra! Derek: Ale nie musisz tkwić w takiej roli. Georgia: Roli? Może ty byłeś w roli? Derek: '''gdybym grał nie mówił bym prawdy. '''Ellen: Er ma rację! Derek: 'Więc widzisz. ''Poprawił okulary i wyszedł. '''Derek: W ogóle.. Usłyszeli wezwanie od Tori. Derek: 'Czas na wyzwanie. ''Wyszedł, a reszta za nim. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): O nie… nie dam się znowu! Plan filmowy, Salon 130px130px Zawodnicy idąc za Bucky’m zostali zaprowadzeni na plan mieszkania. Vince: 'Cóż za piękne okoliczności. ''Dotknął wyjątkowy skórzany fotel. '''Vince: '''Jesteśmy w naprawdę przewspaniałym miejscu. '''Joqline: '''Ale to zwykłe mieszanie. '''Vince: '''Dlatego czuć to rodzinne ciepło i miłość. '''Joqline: '''Znowu o tym? '''Vince: '''Oczywiście! Uczucia krążą wokoło nas, a gdyby nas nie sięgały bylibyśmy tylko pustymi skorupkami. '''Silvi: Mówisz? Tori: Doceniasz moje starania? Vince: 'Ależ proszę zacna damo. ''Ucałował ją w dłoń. '''Joqline: Ja go lubię go! Vince: '''Naprawdę? '''Joqline: N..ie? Tori: 'Owww.. ten się zna! ''Wszyscy tylko kiwnęli głowami. '''Tori: To czas na nasze kolejne zadanie, po którym drużyna która wygra będzie miała specjalną nagrodę. Hernando: 'O ta! '''Tori: '''Cieszy mnie wasz entuzjazm. Szczególnie, że to nie będzie wam obce. ''Spoglądała na salon. '''Tori: '''Dzisiaj będą filmy o tematyce młodzieżowej! Narkotyki, papierosy imprezy i inne które stwierdzają, że jesteście nastolatkami! '''Georgia: Durne stereotypy. Hernando: Oj tam.. Szturchnął ją w bok. Hernando: DJ Hernio da czadu! Georgia: 'Nie dotykaj mnie.. ''Odsunęła się zniesmaczona. '''Tori: Czujecie ten klimat ziomy! Pamela: Powinno się zabronić mówić dorosłym takie słówka. Tori: Z drugiej strony… Czas na zadanie! Zorganizujecie w ciągu godziny przyjęcie. Tam gdzie przez dziesięć minut lepiej się zabawię, będzie git! Drużyna ta wygra ułatwienie w drugim zadaniu. Imprezy organizujecie tutaj. Jedni zajmą połowę salonu, drudzy drugą połowę. Co przygotujecie to wasza sprawa. Zapamiętajcie jedno. Macie niecałą godzinę, dokładniej mówiąc pięćdziesiąt minut. Przygotowania 130px Drużyny zebrały się na narady. Było widać wyraźnie podział drużyny. Na wszyscy przeciwko jednej. Cassie: To.. Joqline: Nie! Cassie: Nawet nie wiesz co chcę powiedzieć… Joqline: '''Mnie to nie interesuje! '''Cassie: Ale to zadanie nie osobiste porachunki.. Noel: Nie zadaję się z kimś kto wierzy temu padalcowi.. Zapomniałaś chyba co on nam nawyrządzał pod koniec sezonu! Cassie: Był po prostu zajebistym graczem? Noel: Jak to jest zajebistość to chcę być ofiarą do końca życia… Cassie: No świetnie.. mam nic nie robić? Pedro: '''Dokładnie. '''John: Ja tam się zgadzam. Silvi: 'Kochana jesteś przegłosowana, więc nie przeszkadzaj. ''Nie dodała nic więcej tylko bez słowa odeszła na bok. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wyczuwam, że jest słaba… można to wykorzystać! Dodatkowo w bonusie… Póki jeszcze Silvi się krótko trzyma. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co to ma być? Za nudno jest… Ale będzie łatwo z kasą. '''Silvi: '''Dobra impreza powinna być wybuchowa! '''Joqline: '''Ale to ona będzie oceniała. '''Pedro: Pomyślmy co lubią staruchy po pięćdziesiątce. Nagle oberwał w tył głowy. Tori: Mam niewiele ponad dwadzieścia idioto! Wszyscy błagalnie się spojrzeli. Joqline: '''Troszkę więcej szczerości. '''Tori: '''Zero szacunku… widzę, że trzeba będzie wam utrudnić.. '''Pedro: '''Odstrzelę ci łeb lateksowa ku… znaczy.. '''John: Pedro… Pedro: Cholerstwo mnie wkurzyło. 130px Hernando: 'Jestem imprezowicz! Więc karnawał party! ''Zaczął kręcić swoim tyłkiem rapując. 'Georgia: '''Chcesz ich zanudzić tym? Powinniśmy.. ''Delikatnie uniosła ręce. 'Georgia: '''Przygotować gustowne przyjęcie z … '''Pamela: '''Gustowne? ''Wyobraziła sobie pełno Justinów Russo przebranych za kelnerów. '''Pamela: '''Hehehe… '''Rufus: '''Serio? '''Derek: Ehh.. wątpię by impreza w tym stylu się jej spodoba. Ellen: Ich podobnie myślę. Georgia: '''Stajesz po jego stronie!? '''Ellen: '''Ale er ma rację! '''Derek: '''Jednak Hernando ma więcej doświadczenia w dawaniu czadu. '''Georgia: Proszę.. róbcie jak chcecie. Wolę nie przykładać do tego ręki. Derek: Mnie też to nie pasuje, bo imprezy nie są w moim klimacie. Georgia: Ja się sama nie będę oszukiwała. Rouse: '''Jej… '''Ellen: Wow.. Pamela: 'Ona ma duuuuże problemy z sobą. ''Wcierała zdjęcie Justina w pierś. '''Ellen: Zostaw das foto! 130px Obie drużyny zabrały się za realizację. Vince: 'Ja się zajmę muzyką… ''Wystawił różę i pojawiło się za nim błyszczące tło. '''Vince:' Będę szczęśliwy mogąc być główną atrakcją. ''Wszystkie dziewczyny się w niego wgapiały jak zaklęte. 'Silvi: '''To ja powinnam zabłysnąć na środku. '''Pedro: '''Gdyby to był "on" to wtedy by to lepiej wyglądało. '''Silvi: '''No tak.. lepiej lizać dupę niż by prawdziwa gwiazda się.. '''Cassie: '''Gwiazda? Akurat.. '''Silvi: '''Chcesz czegoś wyrzutku? '''Cassie: '''Czego chcę? Sprawiedliwości! To przez ciebie ta afera byłai trwa! '''Silvi: '''Ależ ja nic nie zrobiłam... ja tylko byłam szczera z Joqline. ''Podeszła do niej i się oparła o nią. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła. 'Joqline: '''Racja! Od początku była ze mną bardziej szczera. '''Noel: '''Ale jak myślę.. ''Przytupnęła, strasząc go. Ten zamilknął. '''Cassie: Widzę nic nie zdziałam.. Załamana gdzieś uciekła na bok, gdzie ryczała jak dziecko. '' '''John:' Proszę! Przyniósł tacę z przygotowanymi przekąskami. John: 'Wydarzyło się coś? '''Joqline: '''W sumie nic ważnego. ''Wróciła do wieszania dekoracji z Noelem, a reszta zabrała się za przygotowanie muzyki. '' 130px ''W drugiej drużynie przygotowania były praktycznie skończone. Zostało kilka szczegółów. '''Hernando: Dobra ziomale! W czadowym przebraniu stanął przed wszystkimi. Hernando: Przyjęcia z muzą i żarciem to nuda! Liczy się teraz zabawa! Derek: Zgadzam się ale.. On wraz z Ellen, Rufusem i Pamelą stali zawiedzeni swoimi strojami. Ellen: Warum mamy mieć takie stroje! Rufus: Dlaczego dostałem strój policjantki a nie policjantka.. Pamela: 'Ja chciałam być czarodziejką. ''Zwinęła swoje włosy i zmarszczyła twarz. '''Pamela: '''Widzisz! Specjalnie to ćwiczyłam by nie zawstydzić przy pierwszym spotkaniu Justina. '''Hernando: '''Ale strój kosmity-ludożerca pasuje tobie bardziej. '''Rouse: Kosmita.. Podszedł do zamroczonej i zdezorientowanej Rouse. Hernando: Nie śliń się tak bo fartuszek kelnerki pobrudzisz. Derek: '''To będzie katastrofa... '''Georgia: Mówisz? Siedziała sobie jak gdyby nic nie mieszając się w to. Zabawa 130px Skończył się właśnie czas na przygotowania. Tori: 'Dobra aktorzyny! ''Otworzyła na oścież drzwi. '''Bucky: Jesteś.. zapraszam! Tori: 'No dzięki pysiu! ''Złapała go i pociągnęła za sobą. '''Tori: '''To co? Która imprezka pierwsza? '''Bucky: A zaczną niech Aktorzy! Tori: 'I zajebiście! ''Poszli na ich stronę. 'Tori: '''Ludzie.. ale intymności.. ''Wcisnęła przycisk i rozstawił się parawan dzielący pomieszczenie na dwie połówki. 'Tori: '''Dobra dawać co tam macie! ''Nagle światło zgasło. '' ''Przy perkusji zrobionych z garów siedziała Silvi, obok stał Pedro z gitarą a z mikrofonem w przebraniu seksownego romantyka stał Vince. '''Vince: Czas na wspaniałe przyjęcie! Silvi: 'Rozkręćmy pierwsi imprezę! ''Zaczęli grać, a Vince zaczął śpiewać. full|center|335 px '''Pedro: Ta! Rzucimy jakimś kawałkiem mięsa w prowadząca. '' '''Cassie:' Haha... John: Mięsem!? Pedro: Co? John: 'To nie taki występ miał być... '''Silvi: '''Oj tam.. trochę zabawy! '''Tori: '''uwielbiam taki przekaz! ''Odrzuciła mięsem w Pedro. '''Tori: Jak za starych czasów taa! Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jednak w porządku... to dziwne, ale ktoś lubi ostrą jadkę! ''Zespół grał dalej, ale już tylko melodię bo Tori porwała Vince'a z którym tańczyła nie kryjąc tego, że się jej podoba. '''Joqline: '''No co za... '''Noel: Napój? Dał jej jeden kubek z oranżadą. Joqline: '''Dzięki. '''Noel: Znowu masz tą minę.. Joqline: Którą? Mam wiele min.. Noel: '''Tą co mówi zazdrosna. '''Joqline: Wcale że nie! Noel: '''Proszę cię to widać. '''Cassie: Ludzie.. hej.. Chciała nawiązać ponownie kontakt, ale odeszli od niej dalej. Rozmawiali rozmowę na boku. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): No co za porypani ludzie! Oni naprawdę chcą jej ufać? Naprawdę tylko to sprawiło, że się odwrócili? Są nędzni... naprawdę... Tori: Powiedz kochany? Vince: Tak? Tori: Pójdziemy w ustronne miejsce? Specjalnie go zaczepiała, ale odsunął się od niej. Vince: Wybacz.. lecz nie jestem godzien by móc spędzić noc z kimś tak naturalnie urodziwym jak ty. Nagle Bucky ich rozdzielił krzycząc. Bucky: '''Prawdę mówi! '''Tori: No dobrze, ale to była wspaniała impreza. Zobaczmy teraz u tych drugich! Bucky idziemy! Zaczęła iść w tamtą stronę. '' '''Bucky: '''A ty.. ''Zacżał mu wygrażać pięścią. Bucky: Lepiej się nie zbliżaj do niej... Poszedł za nią. Vince tylko wzruszył ramionami i dalej się bawił. W końcu to najlepsze co im się właśnie przytrafia. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń):' Mam urodę, ale nie jestem upośledzony by romansować z kimś po pięćdziesiątce. To przepaść ideałów godna mianem Wielkiego Kanionu! 130px Ponownie Tori trzasnęła drzwiami. Tori: 'Dobra druga drużyno! ''Swoim seksownym krokiem weszła do środka. Za nią krył się lekko niewidoczny Bucky. 'Tori: '''Chcę zobaczyć wynik tej imprezy. '''Hernando: '''Yoł, yoł! ''Wyskoczył przed nią. '''Hernando: Czas na naszą karnawałową imprezę! Wszyscy poza Georgią i Hernando wystrzelili serpentynami. '' '''Tori: '''No macie plusa za cudowne wejście! '''Hernando: '''Proszę! Szampan i ruszamy do zabawy! '''Bucky: '''Zabawy? '''Hernando: '''Pewno! ''Wyciągnął butelkę, która błyszczała w świetle żarówki. '' '''Hernando: '''Hahaha! To zabawa.. butelka prosto do nieba z kreaturą z każdego do wyboru! ''Wszyscy jakoś starali się ogarnąć co powiedział. Bucky: Znaczy butelka z zabawą siedem minut w niebie? Hernando: W stylu z Rio! Tori: 'UU! To ja liczę na niego. ''Spoglądała na Dereka. '''Hernando: Zaczynajmy! Wszyscy zebrali się w kółku. Hernando zakręcił butelką. Hernando: W pierwszym pomieszczeniu siedem minut w niebie spędzą? Wypadło na.. Bucky: J'a! ''Zakręcił ponownie i wypadło na.. wciąż śliniącą się Rouse. Ten się załamał się. '''Tori: '''Lecisz z nią! '''Derek: '''Czy ta zabawa już nie wygląda na nienormalną? '''Rouse: '''Kosmita... '''Ellen: Idż! Kopnęła ją prosto na Bucky'ego. Większość się zaśmiała poza Derekiem i Georgią. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ehh.. miała rację. Chyba wolał bym coś w bardziej... stonowanym sposobie. ''Zakręcił ponownie butelka i wypadło na Pamelę i Rufusa. '' '''Pamela: '''Fuj.. ja nie chcę z nim! '''Rufus: '''Ale co ze mną? '''Pamela: '''Nie chcę.. '''Hernando: '''No jak nie? Toż to przecież. '''Pamela: '''Ale to policjanta! ''Rufus się podłamał. 'Rufus: '''Zmusiliście mnie przecież! ''Tori przykleiła mu na twarz jedno z zdjęć. 'Tori: '''Proszę! '''Pamela; '''O mój bosze... ''Złapała go i pędem zaciągnęła do szafy. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może i zrobiła to nieświadomie... ale jednak pocałowała! Zakręcił ponownie. I wypadło na ostatnie pary. Hernando: Pozwól, że cię zagoszczę lala! Zaciągnał ją do szafy. Bucky: 'Ej! '''Rouse: '''Chwilka.. mamy pięć minut jeszcze... ''Szarpała go zaciągając w ustronne miejsce. '''Georgia: Pf.. nuda.. Przekręciła się obok i włączyła sobie telewizję. Derek usiadł obok. Derek: '''Coś ciekawego leci? '''Georgia: Jak to jest zrobione. Derek: 'O ciekawe.. ''Oglądali sobie w spokoju film. Po minionym czasie Tori wyszła szczęśliwsza, a Bucky z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Po imprezach Prowadząca stanęła sobie przed budynkiem wsłuchując się w odgłosy imprez. '''Tori: '''Dobra.. '''Bucky: Wiesz kto wygra? Tori: Ciężki wybór.. obie było zarąbiste! Bucky: Jak tak powtarzasz zarąbiście wiele razy no nużące jest.. Tori: Marudzisz! Rozluźnij stringi! Ten tylko przetarł sobie czoło. Bucky: '''Chyba za bardzo się wczułaś.. '''Tori: Co tam pleciesz! Normalnie się kur*a zachowuje! Bucky: '''Dobra.. ja sądzę, że ta druga drużyna powinna przegrać.. to nie było w moim klimacie. '''Tori: '''Mnie to pasowało! Nie było sztywno jak w pierwszym. '''Bucky: Oni zachowali normalność.. Tori: '''A bycie nastolatkiem jest normalne!? '''Bucky: No... Nie powiedział nic więcej. Tori: '''Więc mamy zwycięzcę. '''Bucky: '''Ale mieliśmy wspólnie podjąć decyzję! '''Tori: No właśnie! Nie dogadamy się więc.. zaprosić ich do tych stoisk! Bucky: '''Tych dwóch? '''Tori: Ta! Będzie dogrywka! Bucky: '''No ok. Plan, Stragany 130px 130px ''Zawodnicy zostali sprowadzeni, zawiedzeni decyzją prowadzącej. '' '''Tori: Czas na dogrywkę! Albo decydujące starcie! Stała pomiędzy dwoma stoiskami. Tori: Więc nastolatki często są zmuszani do żałosnych prac. Z obrzydzeniem spoglądała na stoiska. Tori: '''Fuu.. '''Hernando: Mamy gotować? Ekstra! Tori: '''To zadanie.. która drużyna wykona więcej frytek oraz hamburgerów wygra. Ale są utrudnienia! '''Derek: Świetnie.. Georgia: No pod wrażeniem jestem. W końcu przestało ci tak zależeć. Derek: '''Świetnie, że poda ograniczenia! Inaczej przeciwnicy mogliby oszukać i my też. A tak to będzie sprawiedliwie. '''Georgia: Co ty nie powiesz.. Tori: 'Porcja ma być duża, wypełnione kartonowe pudełeczko. ''Pokazała wszystkim. '''Tori: A hamburgery w tym pudełeczku. Pokazała im białe pudełko. Tori: Każde zwykłe wrzucenie, tracicie z swojego konta. Rozwalone pudełka, przepełnione też wam odejmuję. W fast foodzie liczy się jakość i szybkość. Więc macie na to tylko pięć minut. Georgia: '''Tylko pięć? '''Rufus: Wow.. będziesz brała udział w takim długim wyzwaniu. Georgia: Cicho! Derek: '''Powiedział fakt niestety.. '''Ellen: Prawda das ist, że wy dwoje nicht kann imprezować! Tori: 'Dobra.. nie gadać. ''Przekręciła stoper. 'Tori: '''Do roboty! A wasze ułatwienie.. no cóż.. przepada skoro remis. ''Zaśmiała się wrednie. 130px ''Drużyna zaczela pędem. '' '''Silvi: Dobra! Vince i John, pudełka - pakujecie i składacie. Cassie przypiekaj bułki z mięsem.. Joqline i Pedro warzywa! Noel, smażysz frytki! Zaczęła klaskać. Cassie: Mianował cię kto szefową? Noel: 'A ja co mam? '''Silvi: '''Frytki. '''Noel: '''AA.. ''Wziął za garść i wrzucił do oleju. 'Cassie: '''Zaraz.. nie tak... ''Dała mu sitko. '''Cassie: Tego użyj. Silvi: Nie przeszkadzaj innym! Cassie: '''Meh.. ''Wolała się nie kłócić i rozcinała bułki i przypiekała je na grillu. Obok smażyła mięso '' '''Silvi: Ludzie! Vince: 'Będzie dobrze. ''Pracowali dalej. Szło całkiem nieźle, w szybkim tempie uwijali się z burgerami. '''Vince: '''To już trzynasty.. dobry wynik. '''John: Szybciej! Przyśpieszali z swoją praca. Pedro: Do tego się zniżać.. Noel ':Ej ludzie! ''Olej zaczął się palić. '''Cassie: Ugaś to! Joqline: 'Jak się zapalił? ''Zapanowała niewielka panika. 130px 'Georgia: '''Hmm.. ''Wzięła nóż i zaczęła przekrajać pomidory. Pamela rozrywała sałatę. '''Pamela: Smacznie! Nagle zbladła. '' '''Pamela: '''Ty krwawisz!? '''Georgia: '''To sok z pomidorów.... '''Pamela: '''AAA! '''Georgia: '''W ogóle też jesteś jakoś czerwona.. ''Spojrzała na siebie, gdzie miała ślady. Pamela: A wiesz to po igraszkach z Justinem <3 Georgia: 'Aha? ''W tym czasie Rufus starał się sklecić pudełko, ale lepiło się wszystko od szminki. 'Rouse: '''Masz więcej makijażu wojennego niż.. '''Rufus: '''To nie wojenny.. '''Rouse: '''Ale nawet ja tyle nie noszę.. nikt tyle nie nosie. '''Rufus: '''Oj zajmij się tym co masz. '''Rouse: '''Pewnie.. kosmito.. ''Skuliła się na bok zerkając na niego. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja oszaleję jak zaraz nie upoluję jakiegoś kosmity! 130px 130px ''Rozległ się dzwonek '' '''Tori: Dobra koniec! Pokazujcie! Silvi: Tyle! Dumnie wystawili swoje tace. Tori: '''Hmm.. Bucky? '''Bucky: '''Dość sporo, czterdzieści trzy łącznie. '''Tori: Burgerów i frytek? Bucky: 'Dokładnie. ''Spojrzała na zawodników. '''Tori: Dobra robota. John: '''Jak można podpalić olej? '''Noel: '''To samo się stało! '''Cassie: '''Ważne, że nic się nie stało. '''Tori: '''Dobrze Bucky, jak poradzili sobie Stażyści? '''Bucky: Więc... Wszyscy zniecierpliwieni czekali na wyniki. '' '''Bucky: '''Jakimś cudem.. mniej. Trzydzieści sześć. '''Georgia: '''CO!? '''Pamela: '''Ale ja tak kroiłam szybko.. '''Derek: '''Pomyliłem się? Niemożliwe! ''Cała drużyna zawiodła sie i była zakłopotana. Aktorzy wpadli w radość. Tori: '''W nagrodę ominie was ceremonia i możecie Wziąć te smakołyki dla siebie. A Stażyści.. nie ma i kolacji i ktoś wyleci. ''Wszyscy smutno spojrzeli. '' '''Rufus: No jak to.. Nagle wypadł mu jeden burger. Georgia; 'Chwila... ''Przerażony zaczął uciekać. 'Georgia: '''Gońcie.. ''Ellen ruszyła za nim. '' Przed domkiem Stażystów 130px ''Po zadaniu panowała nieprzyjazna atmosfera. Dodatkowo doszło do nieprzyjemnego odkrycia. '''Ellen: Ich wisst! Trzymała bezbronnego Rufusa. Rufus: 'Co wiesz? '''Ellen: '''Dasz! ''Nagle ludzie wyciągnęli z domku worek, pełny skradzionych fantów. '''Rouse: '''Mój laser plazmatyczny.. '''Georgia: Książka od psychologii dziecięcej. Pamela: 'Moja limitowana figurka.. ''Pociągnęła za sznurek a figurka Justina zaczęła mówić kocham cię. 'Pamela: '''Ja ciebie też. ''Ściskała ją z całych sił. 'Rufus: '''A to.. to nie moje. ''Czuć było, że jest przerażony. '''Ellen: Domyśliłam się! Złodziej jak wasz! Noel: Ej.. ja nie kradnę.. i po co.. Kamera się zbliżyła na związanego chłopaka. Noel: Mnie związaliście! Ellen: Du mogłeś sprzedawać! Rufus: '''Gdzie on... on jest nikim.. '''Noel: '''Ej! '''Ellen: '''Nich versteht. Du zwei komme! ''Zaciągnęła oboje, dając im dość porządną nauczkę. '' '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ukarała mnie za coś czego nie zrobiłem.. nie fair! Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'To było straaaaszne.. ''Po tym jak dostali karę, Derek złapał Rufusa. '''Derek: Wiem, że to trochę tak niespodziewanie ale.. Zaczęli o wszystkim i niczym rozmawiać. Ceremonia 130px Wieczorem drużyna przybyła na swoją kolejną eliminację. Tori: '''Zasiądźcie. '''Georgia: Siedzimy... Tori: '''A no tak! '''Ellen: Du.. Wrogo spoglądała na Rufusa. Rufus: '''Nie bij już.. '''Tori: Nie będzie bicia! Przynajmniej nie kiedy macie spokój od zadań. Samych zadań sie nie tyczy. Hehehe.. Bucky: A ceremonia? Tori: 'Już wracamy. No to znacie regułę. ''Sięgnęli po palmtopy i oddali głosy. '' '''Tori: '''Wyniki! Zobaczmy. ''Przyglądała się kartce. '''Tori: Kto nie dostanie popcornu wyleci i odjedzie limuzyną. Derek: 'Niepoprawnie stylistycznie.. ''Oberwał popcornem. '''Tori: '''Cicho! I masz to.. Pamela też łap. '''Pamela: ŁIII! <3 Złapała swój popcorn. Tori: Ellen i Rouse.. bezpieczne. Obie złapały popcorn. Tori: '''Hernando, Georgia i Rufus. Głównie otrzymaliśmy głosy przeciwko wam. '''Derek: Nie głosowałaś więc? Georgia: 'Poczekasz. '''Tori: '''No.. Hernando to było by frajerstwo jeśli teraz byś wyleciał. '''Hernando: '''Dokładnie ziomalko.. '''Tori: '''Ale ciesz się.. ''Rzuca mu popcorn. Pojawiają się wymowne spojrzenia zawodników. '' '''Tori: '''Odpada.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Georgia! Rufus łap. ''Szczęśliwy chwycił popcorn. 'Ellen: '''WAS!? ''Wpadła w szał. '''Georgia: '''Jak to ja!? '''Pamela: Jak można nie lubić imprezować? To fajne, chociaż tego nie robiłam. Georgia: 'Ja.. ''Została prowadzona do limuzyny. '''Georgia: Nie wierzę.. Siadła wciąż osłupiona na miejsce. Derek: Ja przepraszam.. zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra i dla sprawiedliwości. Georgia: Ty? Jak.. Szyba powoli się zasuwała. Georgia: Mogłeś.. Odjechała limuzyną w dal. Tori: I tak kolejna osoba wypada z gry! Kto będzie następny? I jakie dziwne tematyki filmowe znajdziecie w kolejnych odcinkach? Dowiecie się to obserwując emisje serialu pod tytułem Nowi na Planie! A teraz! Rozbrzmiała muzyka. Tori: Czas na imprezę! 'Bucky: '''Już godzina policyjna.. ''Skończyło się nadawanie. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki